Princess memories
by Jammal0
Summary: A story of a girl with super Powers


I found myself walking down a cold, lonely street. I had no idea where I was going. I stepped ever so softly not to bring attention to myself. There were strange creatures around me and I didn't know whether they thought of me as friend or foe. Beneath my dark, damp cloak, I was oblivious to the rain that fell. My memories were a blur and my cause here was unknown. I felt as if in a dream where reality had left me. I have never seen these creatures before, or at least not in the world I came from. My body was tense and my vision obscured. In my hands I held a small box. The contents were unknown. I rushed over to an open barrel fire by which only one creature stood. I looked over the box. It was black with thick handles on each side. There was a small keyhole for which I had no key. There were carvings on the top, but what did they mean? On the box there seemed to be a carving of a key inside a heart. The answers I wanted were not given to me by the box, so I began my journey again.  
  
As my vision cleared, I noticed the street was filled with rain puddles. The brilliant moon above could be seen with all its magnificence, rippling through the puddles and beckoning people to its greatness. I was wearing a cloak made of a fine wool fabric. I felt as if it was given to me by someone who meant a lot to me, but who? I was wearing an elegant gown made of white silk with a sleek rope for a belt. A design rippled across the bottom as I turned and looked down at myself. The gown was full in circumference. My mind filled with memories but I couldn't grasp what they meant. My rain soaked hair was dripping halfway down my back. I also had long white gloves with a slick gold outline.  
  
I found myself looking into a puddle after falling upon the murky ground. A face with black eyes starred at me. Could this face be mine? Could a face of beauty such as this belong to me? This face had long black hair falling over the shoulders and a creamy complexion. The hair and the face felt like mine but was it. I picked myself up and continued forward. I needed answers but where was I to get them, and from whom. The creatures all around me were frightening in appearance and big in stature. I was not one of them, so why was I here? Did I agree to come here or was I forced? Maybe one of these creatures could answer my questions.  
  
I moved my weary body to another one of the well-lit barrels. Maybe I could communicate with the creatures. I put my hands near the fire to warm my fragile body. I looked at a small, purple creature to see if I would be challenged to stay there. I decided to speak; but what to call myself. The name of Geneva comes to mind but does it mean anything?  
  
"Um, hello, my name is Lady Geneva and you?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Cougar", he said. "I've never seen you before, just wear exactly did you come from?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," I said. "Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
Cougar stated, "This is a land where demons of all nature reside. This is the land of Overlord Maleficent. He and Queen Lady Tatanya rule over this land."  
  
"Where can I find this King?" I demanded. "Maybe he can help me."  
  
"The King lives on the edge of the city of Blackjack in a tall, dark castle" he said. "This castle is said to be made of the souls of dead warriors."  
  
Trembling in fear of this news, I held my breath and continued in the direction he pointed. I needed answers and I was too afraid to ask anyone else or rather, anything else. I took my steps even more cautiously then I did before. It was becoming even colder. The rain stopped falling from the dark clouds and began clearing to show the night sky. It was some how calming to see the stars above.  
  
More of the creatures began staring at me as I solemnly walked through the streets. I believe they knew by now that I was an outsider. I began to walk faster. I kept thinking, "Could this be it?"  
Before I could journey any further I found my self-surrounded by creatures. I held the box close to me. I trembled not knowing the outcome of this encounter. One of the creatures began walking toward me. He had dark black eyes with long sharp claws. I took a step back.  
  
"You, girl, you have trespassed into the territory of the outer Demons" he said. "You will have to die immediately so you will not speak of what you have seen."  
  
"No, I haven't heard a thing" I said. "Leave me alone. I am just trying to fine my way."  
  
"I've heard enough," he said. "You will have to die."  
  
He began toward me with his claws pointed toward my neck. I screamed. I held my neck with both hands. Suddenly a light came falling from the skies above. The white light surrounded me in its glory. I found myself flying in the air above everything. My clothes began changing. My white gloves became sharp metal armbands with white gold its color. My dress became armor. I had knee boots made of fine white leather. My breastplate had a white design with gold cups around my breast. I began doing a full twist and came falling behind the circle of demons, which had before surrounded me.  
  
I hit the ground with one knee on the ground. I picked my self up and began running while admiring the creation of which appeared from nowhere. They all began chasing me with claws and weapons appearing. They were yelling and chanting in their respective languages. I turned into another dark alleyway. I hid behind a structure waiting for the inevitable to come.  
  
I heard a lot of screaming but it soon diminished. I did not understand what was going on. Where did these clothes come from? How did they get here? Could it have been from that light that appeared? I felt a surge through my body when I found myself in the air. How did I even get that high? This made no sense. What was going on? My head began to hurt. Should I continue down this alley or should I go back into the street where all the demons were? I decided to take my chances and go down the dark alley. I had a strange feeling that this alley was not just an alley but something much worse.  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
